


Sex, Lies, and Prying Eyes

by MadameCissy



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCissy/pseuds/MadameCissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Brenda forgot something important (and one time she didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Lies, and Prying Eyes

**I**

She walked through the door of the duplex and dumped her bag and keys on the kitchen counter. She was about to walk straight to the bedroom when she scene in the dining room struck her.

The table was set for two, candles were still lit but had burnt down to about half their original length. Bowls and dishes stood in the middle of the table, their content now stale and cold. A bottle of Merlot, unopened, stood next to what looked like cauliflower cheese and her heart sank.

Shit.

She fumbled with her pink trench coat as she walked into the living room. "Fritzi?" she said softly when she saw him laying down on the sofa watching TV. He didn't look up and she hovered in the doorway trying to sense just how dangerous the situation was. He ignored her. Yep, this was bad.

"Fritzi, I am so sorry. I... I completely forgot we were havin' dinner tonight. We rolled out and I didn't think it'd be long and then..."

"Forget it, Brenda." He sounded hurt but didn't look up to look at her. She was almost grateful for that. "It's always the same."

She was a professional liar and although perhaps she should, she didn't feel guilty about lying to him. She didn't know why because she had been uncomfortable about lying to her parents in the past. But never about him. And she'd been lying to Fritz for some time. Weeks now, months even. The truth was that they had been called out to a crime scene around five o'clock that afternoon but by seven, the suspect had been in custody. She was pretty sure this had to be a record.

By eight o'clock Brenda has been wrapped up in Sharon Raydor's arms as the brunette's fingers had buried themselves deep inside of her while she shoved Brenda up against the front door of her condo She had pumped in and out of her until Brenda collapsed into a shattering orgasm. After that, the scene had repeated itself two more times in Sharon's bedroom. Now it was almost midnight and Brenda remembered where she was supposed to have been tonight: With her husband who had promised to cook for her. She was supposed to have been home because that's what wives did, they went home to their husbands, not their little fuck buddy who lived on the other side of town.

"Fritz, I'm sorry. I lost track of time," Brenda apologised and slowly walked into the living room. She did sit down on the couch. She knew better. He was hurt and an apology wasn't going to be enough. But she didn't have anything else to offer him. "I should've come home and I didn't. I'm sorry."

Fritz didn't look at her and she was almost relieved he didn't. Not that he would see anything because she was a pro at wearing masks but because she was angry at herself for having slipped up. She wasn't new to the world of illicit affairs - she'd gained plenty of practice from her time with Will Pope- and knew how to handle them. She knew how to cover her tracks and keep herself together. Tonight had been...her own weakness.

Mistake number one.

She shrugged herself out of her trench coat and draped it over the back of the arm chair, then proceeded to kick off her shoes. She cast one last glance at her husband and said, "I know I screwed up but you know what you signed up for when you married me so you can either accept it and move on or dwell on it and be miserable. Choice is yours."

She knew it wasn't fair because he hadn't done anything wrong but it still felt good to say it. She turned and stalked out of the room. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He only lasted two minutes before getting up and sighing in frustration as he picked Brenda's shoes up from the living room floor and put them in the shoe cupboard and picked up her trench coat to hang it up on the coat hook in the laundry room.

It was only then that he noticed the top button of the coat was missing and there was a smudge of red lipstick along the collar.

**II**

She was tired and cold and frustrated and the whole world just seemed to be closing in on her. The pictures on the Murder Board stared back at her. The faces of three innocent teenage girls, no older than fifteen, had become her ghosts and they haunted her, they had done for three days now, and she was no closer to finding the monster responsible for their deaths.

Fritz walked in and shook his head when she met his gaze across the length of the room. She groaned in frustration and he put a hand on her arm when he reached her. "Brenda, I've looked everywhere. It's not here and it's not at home."

Damnit.

She wanted, needed, that cardigan now more than ever. It had been her most trusted companion for years. It was her security blanket, her comfort zone, the only thing that would make her feel secure and strong. In moments like this, when she felt helpless and emotional, it helped her to ground herself. She turned back to the Murder Board, to the faces of Jennifer, Samantha and Kayla.

"Chief Johnson?"

She turned around at the sound of the familiar voice and found Captain Sharon Raydor standing in the doorway of the Murder Room. Aside from her and Fritz, the room was empty, and Brenda felt a shift in tension when both she and Fritz noticed what Sharon was holding in her hand. A quick glance at her husband confirmed Brenda's suspicion and he spoke before she had a chance to.

"Captain Raydor!" His gaze dropped to Sharon's hands. "I believe I have been looking for that all morning."

Brenda fixed Sharon with a piercing stare when she noticed the confusion etched across the brunette's face. Fritz wasn't supposed to have been here. Brenda had texted Sharon twenty minutes earlier informing her that her entire division was out checking leads and that she wanted to see her. She has used the word 'need'. She needed to see her. Fritz had chosen that moment to come in and inform her that the cardigan wasn't at home and he'd proceeded to look around the Murder Room for it.

"Agent Howard." Sharon's smile was fake. Brenda knew it. She prayed Fritz didn't. Something in the older woman's demeanour changed and she straightened her spine, clearly trying to establish her authority. "No big business with the FBI today?" It was meant to sound light hearted but it came across as condescending instead.

"Not today," he replied. Brenda didn't miss the hint of venom in his voice and she knew Sharon hadn't either.

Sharon's eyes darted back to Brenda. "Chief Johnson, I came to return this hideous thing." She held up the oatmeal coloured sweater.

Brenda remembered where she'd last seen it. Sharon's bedroom.

Mistake number two.

"Why thank you, Captain," Brenda drawled as she snatched the item from Sharon's hand and put it on. She shook her head. It was barely visible but Sharon understood what she was trying to say.

"You must've left it in my office the other day when you were shouting at me to, what was it again, give you back your crime scene," Sharon stated. "I've been meaning to bring it back but somehow our fellow LAPD brothers and sisters just can't stop shooting civilians. I'm sorry it took me so long."

"Thank you." Brenda offered her a smile. "Thank you so much."

As Sharon Raydor turned away, Fritz could have sworn he'd seen that colour lipstick somewhere before.

**III**

"Oh God..." Brenda's head fell back and she leaned back against the kitchen counter. The glass of wine she'd been drinking moments earlier now stood abandoned a few inches away and her hands ran through Sharon's brown locks as the older woman's lips slid down her neck while slender fingers slowly crept up under Brenda's shirt.

Sharon continued to kiss her way further down, nipping at Brenda's pulse point. Her fingers encountered the wire of Brenda's bra and inched higher. She felt Brenda's nipples harden underneath the soft fabric and Sharon hummed in appreciation. She softly squeezed Brenda's breasts and the younger woman arched her back, offering more of herself to Sharon.

"Sharon... Just..." Brenda felt delirious with pleasure and desire. It has been a rough day and she'd left the office needing only one thing. Sharon.

Sharon was her poison, her drug of choice.

She'd arrived at the condo soaking wet from the unexpected cloudburst that had opened up over Los Angeles and Sharon had read the dark look in Brenda's eyes, pulled her inside and led her to the kitchen. She'd poured the wine but Brenda had taken only one sip and then neglected the glass.

"I ain't here to drink," she purred and Sharon had closed the distance between them and crashed their lips together.

Sharon's right hand slipped away from Brenda's breast over her stomach and down her hips. The fabric of Brenda's bright pink floral skirt was soft and Sharon firmly grabbed it before yanking it up. Brenda let out a soft "oomph" and thrusted her hips forward. Sharon's hand inched up to Brenda's panties and she could feel and smell the blonde's arousal. She softly pulled the damp fabric aside and Brenda shivered when the cool air caressed her most secret spot.

Sharon reached for Brenda's hand, fingers firmly closing around her wrist, and yanked it toward her centre. Brenda immediately began fumbling with the zip on Sharon's slacks and then Sharon froze. Her hand was still covering Brenda's.

The zip came down and the button popped but Sharon's eyes closed and she sighed. "Brenda..."

"Hmmm?" Brenda whispered as she revealed the top of Sharon's white panties. Her heart thundered in her chest and her eyes were almost black with desire. She wanted... She needed this...

Sharon brought Brenda's hand up between them and both women were struck by the sparkling diamond on Brenda's left hand. Brenda's face fell and Sharon averted her eyes. They'd made an agreement. Brenda could be with Sharon whenever and wherever she wanted, Sharon would always be there, but any reminders of Brenda's marriage had to be gone before anything happened. Sharon didn't want to think about Brenda's life away from her; didn't want to think about the loving husband who waited for her at home while Brenda allowed herself to be fucked senseless by Sharon. Sharon didn't want to see, didn't want to know. And Brenda had always accepted that. Her wedding ring would always be at the bottom of her purse when she was with Sharon. But tonight had been unplanned and she'd forgotten.

Brenda saw the hurt flash behind Sharon's eyes as the brunette pulled back. Brenda's skirt fell down her legs again, albeit crumpled, and Sharon turned around. Brenda wanted to cry.

"I...I should go," she stammered. Sharon didn't speak, just nodded.

The ring was a cruel reminder that what they were doing, whatever it was that was going on between them, was a secret.

Brenda gathered her things and left the condo. She rested with her back to the closed door and looked down at her wedding ring.

Mistake number three.

**IV**

"Sharon..."

Brenda's voice was hoarse and she ground her hips a little harder against the other woman's waist. There wasn't a lot of room to move in the front seat of the unmarked Crown Vic they were sitting in but both women were agile enough. The windows were steamed up and they were parked up in a deserted alley just off Hollywood Boulevard. Not exactly the most romantic spot in the city but when having affair, people didn't always get to choose.

Sharon's soft moans were music to Brenda's ears and she continued to kiss her way down the brunette's neck. Sharon's blouse was unbuttoned, her bra unhooked and Brenda rolled a nipple between her fingers. Her other hand had slipped under Sharon's pencil skirt, had pushed aside the soaking wet panties and two fingers were now thrusting quickly in and out of the older woman's sex.

"Brenda... Oh, God.. Yes..."

Brenda watched as Sharon's chest rose and fell quickly, beads of sweat glistening in the valley between her breasts. She smirked when she felt the gush of wetness coating her fingers and Sharon's walls tightened around her. With a soft wail, Sharon came and as Brenda looked at her, she believed that Sharon was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"I feel like a teenager again," Sharon grinned when she regained the ability to speak. She pushed herself up to kiss Brenda and the Chief eagerly answered her kiss.

"Sneaking around in cars?" Brenda whispered in between kisses. "What exactly were you doin' as a teenager, Sharon Raydor?"

"Do you need to ask? What were you doing?"

Brenda arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Studyin'."

"Really?" Sharon's hand dipped between Brenda's legs. She was glad the blonde had opted for a skirt this morning, even if it was a hideous blue floral one. "Studying what, exactly?" She grazed her nails along Brenda's thigh and kept her eyes fixed on Brenda's face. She was so beautiful, Sharon thought. And so forbidden. But maybe that's what added to the beauty.

Brenda hissed when Sharon's fingers hooked behind her panties and pulled them down her legs. She lifted herself up long enough for them to slide all the way down to her shoes and discarded them into the foot well. When Sharon's finger slid through her slick folds, Brenda shuddered and she bit down on her lip. Sharon carefully pushed first one finger, then a second and eventually a third into her lover and Brenda collapsed against Sharon's frame.

This position allowed Sharon to pump in and out Brenda easily and rather vigorously and Brenda rocked against Sharon's hand. She already felt the familiar tingling feeling in her belly, knew it wouldn't be long and softly nibbled at Sharon's earlobe, whispering words of encouragements and pleads that sounded like "faster".

Sharon relished in the feeling of Brenda surrendering to her. The Chief wasn't one to hand over control, as Sharon had found out for herself more than once, but there were times that Brenda surprised her. This was one of those times.

Brenda came with a shock and clenched around Sharon's fingers. She softly rode out the waves of her orgasm whilst looking down at Sharon. Staring into her eyes in this moment was the most beautiful thing Brenda could imagine.

She went to kiss Sharon when a phone vibrated and, after looking at each other in confusion for a few seconds, Sharon realised it was hers.

"Captain Raydor," she answered after finding the device on the passenger seat. Brenda still sat on her lap and ran her fingers through Sharon's hair. It took every ounce of self-control Sharon could muster not to moan. She tried to swat Brenda's hand away but the blonde continued her ministrations.

"Ok. Text me the address. I'm on my way."

She hung up and looked at Brenda. "Officer involved shooting just off Mulhollland."

"Want me to drive you there?" Brenda offered. She began buttoning up Sharon's blouse, feeling sad that she didn't get longer to enjoy the other woman's body.

"This is my car," Sharon reminded her. "You drove out with me, remember?"

Brenda sheepishly smiled.

"Does your crime scene involve Major Crimes?"

"God, I hope not."

Brenda smirked. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She tucked a strand of hair behind Sharon's ear and climbed, rather unceremoniously and without a shred of elegance, into the passenger seat. She fell into the seat and buckled up. "Just drop me off at the office then."

After dropping Brenda off, Sharon drove to the crime scene and pulled up just outside the red tape from Force Investigation Division. She signed in with the incident commander and then followed the crowd of people towards the scene. It was only when she came closer that she noticed that half of the people standing around were wearing dark blue windbreakers with FBI written on the back.

"Shit," Sharon whispered when she watched Agent Howard approach her. "Shit. Shit."

She instinctively ran her hands over her clothes and tried to smooth out any wrinkles and then went to readjust her hair. She prayed to whatever deity up in the sky that she didn't look like she'd just had sex in the front seat of her car and Sharon wondered if this was what karma felt like. Of all the people to run into, it had to be Brenda's husband?!

"Captain Raydor," Fritz said and smiled.

Sharon managed to fake a smile herself. Her guard went up. "Agent Howard. What brings you out here tonight?"

"LAPD officer shot an FBI informant."

"And I guess you're here to fight over whose crime scene this is?"

"Fighting over crime scenes is more Brenda's thing, don't you think?" Fritz asked and Sharon cringed at him mentioning Brenda's name. Shit. Things were officially getting awkward. She could feel her cheeks turning red. Sure, she was a decent enough liar but only Brenda was capable of doing it with a straight face and, or so it appeared at least, without any remorse.

"The officer in question has been brought in to be interviewed," Fritz informed her and started walking in the direction of the red tape. When he noticed Sharon wasn't following him, he turned around. "I was thinking you and I could do this together, Captain?"

"Together?" Sharon repeated. She suddenly felt sick. "Ok." She pushed her hands into her pocket and followed him. She could do this. She was able to sit at a table with the husband of the woman she was having an affair with.

"I came out here with a couple of other guys. Car's in the shop," Fritz said. "Would you mind giving me a ride? I can drive home with Brenda later. We carpooled this morning."

Carpooling. How efficient, Sharon thought. Was that the boring, domesticated life Brenda was trying to run away from?

"Of course." She tried not to grind her teeth.

She unlocked her car and climbed behind the wheel. Fritz got into the passenger seat and just as Sharon stuck the key in the ignition, her eye fell on the pair of white laced panties in the foot well. Her stomach turned and when she looked up, her worst fear was confirmed because Fritz had seen them too.

Their gazes locked and Sharon could tell he was embarrassed because he looked away. She didn't say anything and hoped that he perhaps thought that the call out had interrupted a date that had been going rather well. She counted to ten in her head to help calm down the crazy beating of her heart, casually pushed the discarded panties further underneath her seat and started the engine. Right at that moment, her phone buzzed and she checked the incoming message. It was from Brenda.

_I think I forgot something in your car, Captain. I appear to have lost my underwear._

Sharon typed a quick reply. _That's not the only thing that found itself into my car. Your husband has just seen your underwear._

Across town, Brenda stared at Sharon's message in horror and her hand shot up to her mouth. This was not happening...

Mistake number four.

**V**

Brenda's phone rang for a second time. The first time Fritz had let it ring out to let it go to voicemail but now, only two minutes later, it rang again. The sound of the phone vibrating against the wooden surface of the dining table was irritating to say the least. The fact that it rang this late at night could only mean a crime scene. The vibrating sound drowned out the noise of the shower running in the bathroom. Brenda had only come home an hour ago.

Fritz pushed himself up from the couch and walked to the table. The call ended and he caught a glimpse of "Lt. Provenza" flashing across the screen before it vanished. The front screen showed two missed calls from Provenza, a new voice mail message and one text message. The text message, however, wasn't from Provenza but from Sharon. Captain Sharon Raydor. The woman's title and last name did not appear, however. She was in Brenda's contacts just as Sharon.

With the phone unlocked, curiosity got the better of him, even though he knew that what he was about to violated an agreement he and Brenda had made years earlier. His finger slid across the screen and the phone opened up into the missed call section. He came out of that part by pressing the home button and navigated to the messages instead. The inbox showed a small collection of messages. Aside from his own he saw Sanchez and Buzz, but Sharon's name was at the top.

_I had a great time tonight. Can't wait to see you again. Maybe this time we'll actually get round to having desert._

Fritz's heart skipped a beat as he reread Sharon's message a couple of times. She was telling Brenda she had a great time tonight but... His eyes closed. Brenda had told him she was working late. She'd come home at half past ten, complaining about paperwork and the backlog at the morgue. An unsettling feeling crept up on him as he began scrolling further upwards through the other messages.

The message above the one he'd just read was also from Sharon and it just said, _Good morning, beautiful._

Brenda's reply had been typed underneath, a mere minute after Sharon's message had arrived. _A morning is only good if you're with me._

His heart shattered. Was this really happening? Had he really just discovered that his wife was having an affair? Was this really his reality now? Finding text messages from another woman on his wife's phone? This was the kind of thing that happened in soap operas and bad movies, not the kind of thing that happened in his life, in his marriage. He didn't want to look further but he scrolled up anyway.

The next few messages were from two days earlier.

 _I can still feel you,_ Sharon had texted. The time stamp showed it had been sent just before midnight.

 _Just remember to lock the door to your office next time..._ was the start of Brenda's reply. _I can still feel your fingers inside my.._.

He tore his eyes away from the screen, disgusted, and dropped the phone as if it had burnt his fingers. A mental image burnt itself into his mind of Sharon Raydor and his wife... It was an image he knew he would never be able to erase. Now it made sense. The smudge of lipstick on Brenda's coat the same colour Sharon Raydor wore to work every day, the cardigan she had brought into the Murder Room, claiming Brenda had forgotten it one night and the panties in Sharon Raydor's car. How could he have been so stupid?!

At the same time the phone fell on the table, he heard Brenda's voice from the doorway.

"Fritzi?"

He turned around and found her watching him, eyes wide and a mixture of fear and horror across her face. It was the face of a woman who knew that her dirty little secret had been discovered and was frantically trying not to let her panic show.

"Fritzi, what're you doin?"

He exploded at the question. "What am I doing?!" He sneered. "What am I doing?! Brenda, what are YOU doing screwing around with Sharon Raydor?!"

He grabbed the phone back off the table and held it up. The screen had lit up again, showing Sharon's messages. His wife, he didn't even know if he could still call her that since she'd been sleeping with someone else for months, stares back at him.

He was looking for something in her eyes. Guilt, regret... Anything that would tell him that this was all a big misunderstanding, or even just a one off thing, but he saw nothing.

"You forgot to delete your messages, Brenda." His voice was full of venom.

"Fritzi..." Brenda walked into the dining room and attempted to take the phone from his hand. He pulled back. Her big brown eyes looked up at him.

Panic. Fear. Anger.

She felt everything at once. She felt sick. Sick that she hadn't thought to lock her phone, sick that she hadn't deleted the last few messages she and Sharon had sent to each other. It had gotten rather heated and she'd lost track of it all. And now her husband stood in front of her with the evidence of her betrayal in his hand and Brenda, for the first time in her life, didn't know what to do.

"How long have you been fucking Sharon Raydor?" He demanded to know. When Brenda didn't answer immediately, he shouted, "How long, Brenda?! How long have you been going around behind my back?!"

Brenda sighed. She had made a deal with the devil and it had come due. She had always known this moment would come, one way or another. Fritz deserved the truth. He deserved to have known from the start but she couldn't change that now.

"Five months," she admitted.

"Five months? Shit, Brenda, you're telling me you've been sleeping with Raydor for almost half a year?!"

"Fritzi, it wasn't somethin' that I planned. It just happened."

"It just happened? And then what? It just kept on happening? In Raydor's office, if these text messages are anything to go by?" He stared at her in disbelief and realised that the woman he married wasn't the same as the woman standing here. This woman standing in front of him he didn't know.

"In her car?! Where else did you do it? Did you do it here when I was working? In our bed? Did you sleep with her in our bed?"

He didn't wait to find out the answer, grabbed his car keys from the side and headed for the door. Brenda turned to stop him, tried to take his arm, but he pulled away and yanked the door open. The cool evening wind touched both their faces and Fritz turned around.

He fixed Brenda with a piercing stare. She saw the hurt. She felt guilty.

"I'm checking in to a hotel for the night. When I come back in the morning, I want you and your stuff out of here."

He slammed the door and then she was alone, with only silence for company. Everything had fallen apart.

Mistake number five.

**VI**

**(and one time she didn't)**

It was late and she softly closed the door behind her. The house was shrouded in darkness and she carefully left her keys and shoes by the door and then padded into the living room.

She held still in the doorway when the scene in front of her came into view. Sharon lay on the couch, curled up with her head resting on her arm and clad in black yoga pants and a purple sweater. Her feet were bare and her glasses had slipped off her nose. From where she stood, Brenda believed that Sharon was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She walked into the living room, circled around the couch and dropped to her knees. Tenderly she brushed some hair out of Sharon's face and the soft touch made the older woman's eyes flutter. When Brenda leaned in to kiss her, Sharon's eyes opened.

"Hey," Brenda whispered.

Sharon smiled. "Hi." Then she frowned. "What are you doing here? You said you were at a crime scene."

"The guy's already dead. He ain't goin' anywhere," Brenda grinned. "Besides, I couldn't miss this, could I?" She reached into her pocket and took out a black velvet box she'd picked up from the jewellery store earlier that afternoon and placed it on Sharon's knee. "Happy Anniversary."

Sharon smiled. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Brenda kissed Sharon again. "How could I forget?"


End file.
